Not only snow falls in Winter
by Sebastian-Flight
Summary: "No chance, Zipperhead. I will look ridiculous! I already look like a Clown with this, this what did D.G call them? Ice-skates? I guess that was the name, and I won't underline my appearance by slipping on the ice like a drunk reindeer!" Little one-shot in which Cain learns how to skate on ice and Glitch tries to teach him more about rhythm and his heart . One-sided flirting!


Disclaimer :I do not claim any rights to the characters in this story . All rights belong to the  
spirit of L. Frank Baum , Sci-Fi Channel , RHI Entertainment

Author´s Note : This is my first attempt to write a "one-shot" . Usually I´m more this multi-chapter type of guy but my friend adviced me to try a one-shot and here it is . I think it fits to December and I hope that you will have fun . And I have to add that I can´t remember if somebody else on here ever published a story about Ice-skating . I want to underline that I vaguely remember one but I didn´t steal anyones ideas for I only think to remember that somebody published something that had to do with Ice-skating as well . I´m a Glitch so I hope you understand ^^

Dedicated : This story is dedicated to the one person which inspires me every day . Thank you for your support , caring and beta-reading my darling!

**~Not only snow falls in Winter ~**

Cain stared down at his feet with distrust, then he examined the huge white surface in front of him, and no it didn't change the strange feeling in his tummy.

"No chance, Zipperhead. I will look ridiculous! I already look like a Clown with this, this what did D.G call them? Ice-skates? I guess that was the name, and I won't underline my appearance by slipping on the ice like a drunk reindeer!" the Tin Man protested while Glitch was helping him tie his skates.

It had been their spontaneous idea, well it had been a spontaneous idea of Glitch and he had begged Cain for hours until the Tin Man gave in. But now that he was wearing the skates he seemed to wuss out.

"Don't be such a Diva Cain! Nobody is watching us and I thought that it would be fun to learn something new. Moreover, who was nagging about his non-stop boredom because he can't do anything while it's snowing like hell? Huh? Your words not mine, your words not mine, your words ..." Cain slapped him lightly and Glitch straightened himself up with a grateful grin on his face.

"Thanks , I guess I will never get rid of that," he then added. The former advisor looked down to his feet in pride and the grin on his face grew even bigger.

He graciously wobbled over the soft snow straight ahead to the majestic looking lake of Finaqua. The cold weather had turned it into the perfect frozen surface and he had watched D.G and Azkadellia ice-skating many times before. Now he placed one foot on the slippery surface his eyes never leaving the ice in front of him. Cain watched him in curiosity but to his surprise the Zipperhead didn't fall when both of his feet were finally touching the ice.

" See? Easy-peasy! You won't tell me that you're too afraid to give it a chance?" Glitch yelled at him, his voice telling the Tin Man that his friend was making fun of him. Cain sighed, it was going to be a long and sufferable afternoon.

"All right, all right I'll try! I'm more afraid to get chilblains in this coldness." he answered and rose from the secure bench at the edge of the lake.

While Cain tried to set one foot in front of the other without losing his balance he could see how Glitch was already skating over the ice like a God. With graceful slides he flew over the surface with joy written on his face. Even to pirouette didn't seem a difficult task for him. It looked fantastic and left the Tin Man stare at him in awe.

"How the hell are you doing this ?" Cain asked him when he had finally reached the lake as well. His feet already killed him and the burning pain in his sour legs made him realize that he was getting too old for such stuff.

"You know Tin Man, even though we both know that I forget many things in life. I can remember that I often told you about my famous rhythm right?" Glitch started to answer and Cain nodded in response.

"Well I guess this most famous rhythm isn't just a big help at the dance floor but on the ice as well!" he added and smiled with satisfaction.

"And you won't tell me how to get this magical rhythm of yours, will you?" Cain asked as he watched his smiling friend in front of him.

Glitch's eyes grew bigger and first he looked at Cain as if he had asked him to give him the long forgotten plans for the Sun Seeder, but then he smiled again.

" Oh Cain, you can't teach rhythm! You have to feel it! Come you scaredy-cat, you should join me on the ice first and then we'll see what we can do about your rhythm," he answered cheerfully.

"I guess this is going to be fun, but not for me," Cain thought to himself then he slowly took a step forward.

The ice was too slippery! He hadn't expected it to be that slippery! His heart was racing as he stood on the ice with legs wobbling like jello. He hoped that the Zipperhead knew what he was doing to his nerves and if not he would make it clear to him as soon as they were back in the Palace!

"Oh my is everything all right with you? You're stiff like an iron bar! You won't get any rhythm if you keep standing at one point Mr. Cain," Glitch mocked.

"Would you please stop babbling and take my hand, I really need help! I know you can't wait to see me fall on my nose but I really want to prevent this," Cain said to him in a desperate but also very cute sounding voice.

When Cain stretched out his hand for Glitch to grab it, the Zipperhead flushed. His face became a light red and Cain wondered if he had said something wrong. Then his friend finally grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to his own body. Glitch's grip steadied his footing and Cain dared to breathe again. Cain and Glitch were very close now and Cain could feel the warmth of the Zipperhead's body. Glitch looked him deeply in the eye and started to blush even more.

"Uhmm, it seems like you're much more confident about yourself when you get some help. Who thought that a Tin Man without a heart would react that way. You should listen to your body more often it can tell you a lot about your heart," Glitch stammered silently. It was more like a whisper but Cain heard ever word of it.

"You know that this is not true! I mean the thing about my heart. I have one!" Cain answered.

"I know," Glitch responded but his eyes were now facing the white surface underneath them.

"However! You still didn't set a foot further and I'm really getting cold now, so!" the Zipperhead looked up at Cain again, the nervousness from before had totally gone away.

"Wait we weren't finished talking!" Cain protested.

"Were we? Oh I must have forgotten the subject of our conversation, I'm sorry. Now come!" ,Glitch pulled at Cain's arm and both started to slide. Glitch backwards and Cain forwards.

The latter closed his eyes, but Glitch kept pulling. Both got faster, but neither of them fell. Not yet. When Cain was still standing at his feet and he felt that the wind was blowing through his hair he dared to open his eyes again. He was moving! He was moving! Glitch was holding his arm and both were skating over the ice. It was a wonderful feeling and Cain started to laugh with joy.

"This is fantastic, I feel like I'm flying over the oceans and you were right, it is easy-peasy!" he laughed and Glitch joined in.

It really was a wonderful moment, but then it happened. Behind Glitch there was a little branch lying on the surface, but because both men were too busy laughing neither of them saw the branch coming closer. Suddenly Glitch slipped over the branch, he lost his balance, grabbed Cain's arm tighter, wobbled with his feet and fell to the ground.

Both landed on the surface with a loud thud. Cain was facing Glitch now for he was lying on the advisor's body.

"So much for your theory!" Cain said but he didn't look angry. In contrary, he still smiled. Glitch looked at him in confusion but didn't respond. After some time Cain lifted himself up again and this time he could stand on his own. Glitch stood up as well and watched Cain.

"Don't be too hasty with your mocking Tin Man! I think you finally found your rhythm look you can stand on your own!" Glitch cried giddy with excitement. Cain looked down to his feet and started laughing again.

"You're right! HAH! Seems like you prevented me from looking like a drunken reindeer. Thanks Zipperhead," he countered and fell around Glitch's neck.

Glitch's heart started racing. He wanted to stay in this position forever but Cain pulled away after what seemed like seconds.

"Maybe he will see it one day," Glitch thought to himself and tried to hide his disappointment. He then grabbed Cain's hand and started to slide again.

"Let's see if you can also dance on the ice," he then added and to Cain's confusion he started singing.

_I really can't stay (But baby, it's cold outside)_

_ I've got to go away (But baby, it's cold outside)_

Cain started smiling and the two of them moved their feet to the invisible music . The sun made the ice sparkle and from the balcony of the Palace two princesses could see how her best friends were getting closer to each other.

Maybe one day.

The End?


End file.
